


Second Gen

by rubymarella302



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hey charlie lookit this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymarella302/pseuds/rubymarella302
Summary: So...I got CoronaBored™ and since I got stuck on the fics I promised to finish, this popped into my head instead. (I'm gonna finish them, promise!)The Winx are adults now, living out their lives, not having to worry about saving the world.However, faces old and new lurk around the corners of their palaces, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. dorks!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> god i fuckn love this even though i have barely any story written. i have a bunch of random plot points and i'm gonna get my shit together and make this work. hopefully, i can finish it, or at the very least not abandon it.
> 
> feel free to leave suggestions in the comments about what you'd like to see my dorks do! we're going to band together and make this shit work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are my lovely dorks, who are all very dear to me, and so we shall together participate in the friendly slandering of my dorks, as all good friends do
> 
> each of these nerds of mine are based on my good friends and i did put thought into which friend inspires which character. maybe i can get them to read this and they'll go 'oh wait' and i'm going to rub it in their faces that they make such good characters to write with :)
> 
> also, REP

Jaiden: The trigender child of Bloom and Sky. First in line for the throne of Eraklyon. Has two younger siblings, Mellie and Nate. Likes books, art, and memes. Jaiden is very close with her cousin, Princess Allison of Domino. While Mellie and Nate are five and seven years apart from her, respectively, she is only one and a half years younger than Alli. Jaiden, as the oldest, inherits her mother's powers and leads a new team of fairies.

Taylor: The trans male son of Stella and Brandon. Technically, he has an older brother, but we don't talk about him shush. He likes to draw webcomics and post them online under a pseudonym. Gods know what would happen if anyone found out Prince Taylor of Solaria drew a moderately successful webcomic. Since Taylor's brother is now extremely estranged, Taylor holds his mother's powers.

Rose: The daughter of Flora and Helia. Rose is an avid writer, making new universes by the day. Jaiden, as a book lover herself, often proofreads (and reads for fun) many of Rose's works. One day, Rose hopes to be a successful author without the use of her mother's magic or either of her parents' relative fame. As the grand-niece of Saladin, Rose has spent a lot of time at the Schools of Magix, and is well-acquainted with all three. Due to both of her parents' pacifist and calm natures, Rose is the team's listener and can calm down anyone.

Carmina: Carmina is the non-binary child of Musa and Riven. One of the formative events of Cari's childhood was their parents splitting up. However, everyone agreed it was for the best, and the two still speak to each other, although as friends. Cari loves all instruments, and can play many. However, they're not much of a singer. That goes to Jaiden and Dorian. While Cari did inherit their mother's powers, they hate, HATE, the color pink. They are beyond relieved that they didn't inherit their father's hair. Cari is a huge fan of Taylor's webcomic, although they don't realise Taylor is the artist behind the screen. This has led to some...interesting interactions between the two. (Rose looks on in mild interest. No matter how much Taylor pleads for help. She is a firm believer in solving your own problems.)

Logan: Logan is the son of Tecna and Timmy. Although raised on Zenith, Logan works quite well with emotions. He plays the bass guitar and the girls just M E L T . While on undercover missions with the team in an Earth school, he develops a mild crush on a boy who is...also named Logan. (Gods help him.) Logan is, surprisingly, an excellent skateboarder. He goes everywhere in his Vans. He, Jaiden, and Dorian have formed a Vans Club of sorts. (Skateboarding around the Palaces of Eraklyon or Andros is...not recommended.) He often sneaks out with Jaiden and Dorian to visit all sorts of places. They teach each other about their very different lives while learning how to shop for groceries.

Dorian: The son of Aisha and Nex. While he is technically first in line for the throne, he would rather set out and make his own path, leaving the crown to his sister Lori. He's a bit of a wild child, going on adventures with Jaiden and Logan at every chance he gets, sneaking out with the help of Roy. He also gets magical tattoos when he can. (He's a year older than the other "core team".)

Allison: The daughter of Daphne and Thoren. While she didn't inherit all her mother's powers, she got a fair share, as well as her thirst for knowledge. She often assists the team from afar, whilst in the middle of her duties as Crown Princess of Domino. Alli has a secret garden, which only her family and friends can enter. She often retreats here to practice her cello.

Eve: The wilder child(er), and the daughter of Roxy. While technically the heir to the throne, she disregards her duties and magic in favor of learning from her non-magical mentor and closest Earth friend, Connor. Connor teaches her hand-to-hand combat (he's a black belt) and how to play the drums (he's in a band). Connor gives Eve what Mike and Vanessa were for Bloom. They dearly love each other (as family. ship and i'll stomp on you.) Eve knows she'll have to give this up one day, but she wants to enjoy it while it lasts.

Connor: "I take names and kick ass" but also "Whatcha got there? A smoothie". His dojo is always a safe place for the team, well-equipped with the best security and magic defenses. He serves as the team's coordinator, and the dojo is their home base.

The story: The Winx are past their time to defend the universe, so it falls to those who inherit their powers, the Komar, to fight back. Join them on a new adventure to take names and kick ass, while they discover new fairy forms. A fairy must earn Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix, of course, but the higher powers are infinite, after all. Find faces old and new amongst the many worlds, and maybe, finally, Diaspro can stop being so mean to Bloom. (Although it may take...a while.)

Additional notes:

\- in this household we don't believe the gendered bs. there are boys enrolled at alfea and cloudtower, and girls enrolled at red fountain. (which, let's be honest, aisha would TOTALLY have done if she could)  
\- i don't plan to or want to end this series, so if i write enough, i'll run out of fairy forms. leave comments on forms you've made that you'd like to see me write or we can co-write, or just random powers you want to see.  
\- do you want to see me make a tumblr? i'm willing to make one, where i'd post incorrect quotes and comics and stuff (and new fairy forms i design). i could also answer questions about the au, the characters, society's changes, etc. i would love to, but i want to know you would too.  
\- on that note, i'm really only willing to make a tumblr. nothing else, please.  
\- assume no one is straight unless explicitly stated so. her royal majesty the queen stella of solaria is Extremely Pan and she will kick your ass  
\- i think that's it for now


	2. so...uh...yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin The Blitz, Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello this is each irl person my characs are based upon plus some uncorrect quotes because hell yeah
> 
> however, please keep in mind that any ships within the context of the story do not reflect the real people or their relationships. while you can and should feel free to ship my disaster gremlins, the ships here ARE NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES RELATED TO OUR REAL LIVES.

Jaiden: Based on me, which I kinda regret. Honestly I've had more names than I can count and upon starting this I added Jaiden to the list. I used to be actually smart and shy and had some sort of self-preservation and am now just, in my own words, "a semi-living shitstorm".

Taylor: Based on my friend Charlie, the original "semi-living shitstorm". He's kinda "slushies and depression" and "JULIAN NO" tossed in a blender with some SPICES thrown in

Rose: Based on my friend Fluffy, who is still actually shy and anxious. Fluffy is the one who keeps me and Charlie from doing something we'll regret while also keeping up good grades. (which, how??? share ur wisdom pls)

Carmina: Based on my friend Tiffani, who, out of everyone on this list, I've known the longest, which is weird to say. Tiffani is a band kid and I think we can safely guess her personality from there: Constant Crack™

Logan: Based on my friend Daniel, who is also a band kid but he's a somft band kid and I love him so much for that. He has two pet birds which are as of yet unnamed so they most likely are in the service of the bourgeosie

oh daniel has a crush on this other guy whose name is Actually Logan and Actual Logan lives down the street from me so. wish daniel luck!!!

Dorian: Based on my friend Jason the Crack Theater Kid. Jason is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do which is actually how I met him (i'm a blue belt) and just. He's my pinnacle of fluff and depression in life and he needs hugs please join me we shall band together and crush him beneath the might of our hugs

jason is also my coolest best friend and he's probably one of the greatest people i know

Allison: Based on my oldest [in terms of age] friend Zoe. Zoe does actually play the cello. She has to keep me from doing things I shouldn't when Fluffy isn't around and generally treats me like an older cousin would. also she's going to college in the fall you guys i'm gonna miss her so muuuuuuch

Eve: Based on my friend Maggie, who isn't as batshit as Eve but still kicks ass. She's an innocent smol even though she's older than I was when I jumped off the innocent train and let's please keep it that way

Connor: Based on my Tae Kwon Do instructor CJ, who is the coolest adult I know and is still somehow also responsible. You guys he played drums in a band he's the coolest

Fluffy has a tumblr: http://uhohspa-gay-tios.tumblr.com

CJ has a youtube channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/Snarehead5

=====

Uncorrect Quotes!!

1.

Dorian: I am the Sand Guardian, Guardian of the sand!

Jaiden: Valtor quivers before him!

Dorian @ the ocean: FUCK OFF!

(And through the use of his powers, the water does flow away...very far away...for a while.)

~

2.

Eve's pet birds: Drugs?

Rose: No, we--we're okay.

Birds: Drugs?

Rose: This is awkward--wh--no thank you.

Birds: Drugs?

Rose: Who inv--who invited them?

~

3.

Rose: Dorian, Jaiden, did you eat all of my powdered donuts?

Jaiden, with a bunch of donuts stuffed in her mouth: No.

Carmina: Oh, really? Then what's that white stuff on your clothes?

Dorian:

Jaiden:

Dorian: Cocaine.

~

4.

Dorian: There is only one thing worse than a King:

Dorian: *rips off a piece off paper to reveal the word 'being'* Boom.

Eve: Existing.

Dorian: nO--

~

5.

Connor: Okay, you know what? That's it! Get on top of the fridge! Get up there!

Eve: This team is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE

Rose: Do...do you want anything to eat?

Eve: The souls of the innocent.

Allison: How about a bagel?

Carmina: No, that won't work.

Rose: Two bagels?

~

Bonus:

Dorian and Logan: *sitting in the pool in the Andros Palace, chatting and laughing*

The rest of the team, three floors above them yet watching intently: Two bros, chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart cause they're not gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when jason finds out that i said he's my coolest best friend and one of the greatest people i know he's gonna come after me for putting that on the internet even tho it's true so. gotta blast


End file.
